Late Night Chats
by sybrinas
Summary: Mikey is still having his nightmares even at 15. He just hasn't been doing anything about it... Uh, I wrote this as brother fluff, but you can take it however you want.


Mikey's POV

Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I run at full throttle through the unknown forest to the unidentified destination being chased by the anonymous danger. I turned to look behind me only to see smoke with red eyes hardly even showing through the dense fog. I turn back around, tripping over an unseen tree branch. I don't remember how I got here, but I don't feel like I'll make it out of here. Just as the disastrous danger was over me, I noticed who it was, and instantly sat up screaming. I was in my room. I took a big sigh, and shakily checked to make sure this was real, and not just another fake reality. I pushed my covers back slowly, and turned the knob to my metal door. I had to go see my brother. Ever since we were little, I've went to him with my frightful night terrors. After a few years though, I just stopped. All together. I walked to my brother's room, and turned another metal knob, I saw a a lump under the purple blanket.

"D-Donnie." I stuttered. He didn't move, but I knew he woke up. "Please." I said closing the heavy door behind me, while walking towards the now awake terrapin.

"Mikey, I thought we were over this." Donnie said sitting up rubbing his eyes, but still smiling. He grabbed his mask, and tied it around his head. It was then that I realized I had forgotten mine. Oh, well, that's not my problem right now. I just need some closure.

"No, we never were Donnie. I never wanted to bother you." I said rubbing my arm. He looked at me confused, but then his brown eyes turned from not understanding, to guilt.

"What?" He asked. I just hung my head.

"You started getting more and more irritated the more I came in here, so, I, uh. I quit coming here." I answered.

"Then, then, where'd you go?" Donnie asked. I could tell in his voice and his eyes lit from the faint computer screen, that he felt terrible.

"No where." I answered. He scooted over to make room for me, and I gladly accepted. I really missed this brotherly sleepover, but he never enjoyed it.

"I-I'm sorry, I truly am. So, uh, Mikey, what was your dream this time?" He asked. I gave a big sigh, and he pulled me into a side ways embrace. "It's okay. It was just a dream."

"Well, I've had about the same dream every night. The only thing that changes is where I am. Where the background to my devilish dream occurs, although It never changes who is chasing me." I said.

"Well, what's been chasing you?" Donnie asked me. I had a hard time even considering coming to the genius's room, but actually telling him my dream… This is just a completely different situation. I took in a big breath to speak, but it all came back out when I started to cry. Donnie pulled me into his lap, and I got as close to him as I could. "Just tell me, please. I want to help!" Donnie said. I took another big breath between sobs, and spilled it.

"Donnie, it's been you." I said. He hugged me from behind putting his chin on the top of my head. Although I kept having tears flow every so often, Donnie said nothing. I believe he was thinking. He used to always think after I told him what was going on. He never took this long though.

"How long has this been going on Mikey?" My older brother asked. I started messing with his hands that had been recently placed on my lap, knowing I had to explain. He truly wanted to help.

"Since we first went topside, the first night you expressed your annoyance of me always sharing your bed." I said. I stopped fidgeting with his hands to listen. I held my breath, and stilled myself.

"Mikey." He whispered. "Mikey, why?" He asked hugging me slightly harder. I could feel moisture on my head, and figured he had started crying.

"Why, what?" I asked.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked. I shrunk down as far as I could.

"Cause, you were already annoyed of me coming to you, so I didn't." I announced.

"Michelangelo, turn around." Donnie demanded. I did as the purple clad genius instructed, and turned to face him sitting in front of him. He pulled me back on to his lap, and perked my chin up to look me in my eyes. "Now you listen to me. Okay?"

"O-Okay." I said nodding slightly in agreement. He opened his mouth to talk, but closed his mouth, and put his forehead on mine. He started crying, and I felt horrible. I brought this on him. He was sleeping peacefully. If I would've left him alone, he would still be in peace. He sucked in a shaky breath, and reopened his mouth pulling his head back.

"Michelangelo, never, ever do this. I love you. Very, very much. Yes, I was getting tired of you always being in my room. But, you know, truth is, after you stopped, I had a desire. I felt like I had thrown you out into a storm. I kinda did, I guess. I threw you out in a storm of your own emotions without an umbrella. Please. Don't let me do that again. Mikey, I always love our late night chats, and for months after you stopped, I actually got out of bed and walked to your room. I always stopped at the door with my fist ready to knock, but I couldn't do it. I guess," Donnie put his head back on my forehead, and I hugged him around his neck, urging him to continue. He took in a breath sounding fully of hyperventilation, and looked me in the eyes. "I guess, I felt like, I felt like you didn't need me anymore. I felt like the burden. The one holding on to something that was over. Something I'd never get again." I started crying, and put my face in the crook of his neck. He was suffering just as much as I was.

"I'm sorry." I said between huge breaths. "I'm so sorry, I should have-" I started. Donnie pushed my head back form his neck, and I could see his eyes were so red. They were just so red. He picked up both my hands in his slightly larger ones, and started massaging the palms.

"Don't be sorry, we both have weaknesses. It's not our fault for not seeing them. We wanted to believe the other had super powered strength, but truth is. No one does. We all have down points. Points that bring us to our knees. Ones that bring us all together. Ones that prove to you who truly loves you." Donnie said. I gave him a side smile, and he smiled back. I kissed him on his cheek, his eyes widened, but he smiled.

"Hey, thanks for dealing with me, I mean, I know I'm kind of a hand full." I said. He just gave a light hearted laugh, and lied down. I joined him, and lied on his upper arm. He put a protective arm around me, and I closed my eyes knowing the monster from my nightmares was gone. I got an umbrella for my storm. I got my brotherly sleepovers back. I got Donnie back. "I love you too Donnie." I said. I love our late night chats too. They won't end anytime soon, and that's a promise.


End file.
